1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to handling mechanisms, and more particularly, to a handling mechanism used in a punching machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A punching machine employs a handling mechanism to convey workpieces. One handling mechanism includes a mounting enclosure, a driving assembly mounted on the mounting enclosure, and a sliding member driven by the driving assembly. However, the sliding member is capable of sliding relative to the mounting enclosure along one direction only. In order to convey workpieces along two perpendicular directions, a robot can be employed to work with the punching machine. However, the robot has a complicated structure and the cost of the robot is relatively high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.